


A Death Defying Romance

by LadyPaigeC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU August, Afterlife, Attempted Non-Con with a minor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Religious Mythology, Supernatural Elements, death au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: A Celestial Soul Collector called the Doctor is vexed by one Rose Tyler. She has appeared and disappeared from his collection list multiple times throughout her life. This jeopardy friendly young woman has defied Death and managed to save herself over and over. How long will her luck hold out? And is the end really the beginning of the luckiest outcome of all?





	1. 5 years - 8 months - 9 days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiaroscuroverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/gifts).



> Please take note of the tags before reading. This is a Death AU and though it involves a happy ending, the beginning and middle contains sensitive issues surrounding death and near death experiences. 
> 
> Thanks chiaroscuroverse for the read through and tag suggestions!

A tall, solemn man, known as the Doctor, stood unnoticed outside a small playground. A strong gust of wind caused his worn leather jacket to flap behind him, but he didn’t seem affected by the cold. Unlike the people rushing past him, all desperate to get home and out of the January bluster. He inspected his list and frowned. He hated this part of the job. He knew what he did was important, souls couldn’t go on and live forever, at least not on this plane of existence. Someone had to collect them, and he liked to think he was respectful about it. He didn’t needlessly drag things out. These were all things he knew, but it still never quite sat right when he had to collect the soul of a child. They often didn’t know what was happening and he felt deceitful in reaching out a hand for them - so trustingly did they take it. He ran his finger over the newest name on his list. _Rose Marion Tyler, age: 5 years 8 months 9 days_

He heard childish laughter and looked up. A small girl with dirty-blonde hair came running in from the street and headed straight for the largest slide in the park. She was missing her coat and shivering. She glanced over her shoulder before climbing up the ladder with her tongue stuck between her lips. A golden light only the Doctor could see shone around her.

The Doctor sighed and headed in her direction. 

Just as Rose reached the top, a hollered shout of her name carried on the wind and caused her to startle. She lost her footing and stumbled over the side. She managed to grab hold of the railing, but dangled dangerously high above the unforgiving concrete. She kicked her legs trying to propel herself upward, but her fingers slowly slipped one by one.

Rose’s frantic, fearful gaze met his, and time stopped. It was like the world held its breath, the wind died down, not an animal scurried through the weeds, even the noise of the traffic was muted. The only movement the Doctor was aware of was the pounding of his own beating heart. He closed his eyes briefly, wishing an impossible wish. When his eyes reopened, they fell to the list in his hand and he watched her name slowly fade from it. 

His head snapped up and he saw that she had almost impossibly pulled herself over the lip of the ramp. 

All of a sudden, the world resumed it frenetic hurtle through space. The wind rustled the trees, a pigeon pecked at a fallen crumb, a car blared its horn, and the Doctor swore he could feel the ground beneath his feet spinning at a thousand miles an hour, so fuzzy were his thoughts. He blinked and a woman, who could only be the girl’s mother and carrying a child’s pink coat, rushed toward her. “Rose! Oh my God, Rose!”

From the slide’s apex, Rose grinned down at him showing off two missing front teeth. The sight of her little tongue poking through the space where there should have been teeth warmed the Doctor to his core. He hadn’t felt hot, or cold, in decades, not since he’d been alive.

Seated, she pushed off from the top of the slide and giggled the whole way down. When she reached the bottom, her mother grabbed her into a hug. “What have I told you about wandering off? You could have died!”

“I’m sorry, Mummy. Mickey said I was a baby and too chicken ta do the big slide. An’ I wasn’t. I did it!”

Rose’s mum bustled her into the jacket and out of the park. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” As they reached the street, Rose stopped and peeked back at the Doctor who was still rooted to the spot. She waved goodbye.

Jackie glanced over her shoulder. “Who ya wavin’ at?”

Rose took her mum’s hand and started skipping along beside her. “The man in the purple jumper.” 

Jackie scanned the empty park and shuddered when her gaze passed over where the Doctor stood unseen. “Right. Let’s go home, sweetheart.”


	2. 16 years - 10 months - 22 days

The Doctor walked out of a dank alley. He stepped over a man passed out on the pavement. He wrinkled his nose at the putrid smells assailing the air and engaged his respiratory bypass thankful that he didn’t actually need to breathe - one of the perks of death. He riffled through his papers and examined the name at the top of his list. _Rose Marion Tyler, age 16 years, 10 months, 22 days_

The name niggled something in his memory. 

He raised his head and noticed a teen girl bathed in a golden light. She stumbled out of a dance club on the arm of a boy a few years older. The pair of them were doing their best to leave their childhood behind, but seemed to the Doctor to only be playing at adults. The boy was tall and flashy, but had the lankiness of youth. The girl was overly made up and perched precariously atop ridiculously high shoes, with a skirt that was inversely short. She shivered in a coat that was not thick enough for the March air. 

The girl started giggling and spun to face her companion. She swayed and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He sidestepped her embrace, but put his hand on her waist to steady her. He fidgeted and wiped his nose. She pouted at his seeming lack of interest. She slurred her question, “Wha’s wrong? Can’ I hug ya? My own boyfriend?”

“Come on, Rose.”

She crossed her arms. “No, was it tha’ cow, Trisha, makin’ moon eyes at ya all evenin’?”

“Don’t be like that. I’m not interested in anyone but you. I just meant we should get outta here.” He pulled her to him and thrust against her hip. He whispered in her ear, “If ya know what I mean.”

Rose’s smile was so brilliant it made the light around her burn brighter. The Doctor’s eyes widened as he realized where he’s seen that smile before. His shoulders sagged. _Oh, Rose._

Rose’s boyfriend backed away from her and after glancing nervously around, started pulling her away from the main thoroughfare and further into the darkness. 

The Doctor followed slowly after the couple.

They hadn’t gotten very far when another man came out of the shadows of an abandoned building. He was older, in his late twenties, and though shorter than the boy had some bulk to him. Rose huddled closer to her boyfriend. When the boyfriend noticed they weren’t alone, he stopped and turned. Rose tugged on his arm. “Jimmy.”

“Stop it, Rose. I want ya to meet my mate.” He sniffed and wiped at his nose again. 

“Your...you know ‘im?”

“Don’t embarrass me.” He said quietly, before holding out his fist.

“Jimmy!” The other man bumped fists with him.

“Oi, this’s Rose, like I was tellin’ ya about.”

The older man raked his gaze up and down her body, taking his time when he reached her chest. Rose shivered again, this time not from the cold. She took a step back and nearly tripped. Jimmy grabbed her and laughed. “She’s had a bit too much to drink, can't hold ‘er beer worth a damn.”

“Oi!”

The other man smirked. 

Jimmy stepped forward and swept a glance around the area. He pushed his hands in his pockets, before pulling them out again. He leaned in to the other man. “So, erm, you...uh, ya got what we talked about?”

Jimmy’s friend reached into his own pocket and removed a packet of white powder. He held it aloft and waved it in front of him. Jimmy’s eyes darted to Rose, before he snatched it and pocketed it. 

“Wha’s goin’ on?”

“Nothin’. Mitchell here just wants to get to know you a little better ‘s all.”

“I wanna go home.”

Jimmy grabbed Rose’s arm and sneered, “Don’t be such a child, Rose.”

“Stop it. You’re hurtin’ me.”

“I’ll do a lot worse if you don’t do this for me, Rose.”

Rose froze in shock. In her distraction, Mitchell brought his hands to her hips and tugged her to him.

“Get your hands off me you bloody wanker.”

“I’ll give you something better to do with that tart mouth of yours.”

Rose started to struggle, and Mitchell and Jimmy both laughed at her. 

“I like my women feisty. The harder they struggle, the more satisfying when they surrender.” 

Rose threw a pleading look at her boyfriend, who stood there glancing around nervously and doing his best to avoid making eye contact with her. She went still and her face fell at the realization of his deception. It was as if the world had ended, her world, and she was alone. She felt fear, a bone chilling fear.

Mitchell circled behind her and brought his lips to her neck and his hands to her chest. She flinched and noticed a man, a man in a purple jumper and leather coat, in the shadows beyond Jimmy. 

Her eyes, so full of fear, met his burning blue ones, blazing with fury, and it was as if a fire was lit inside of Rose. Without quite knowing what she was doing, she jerked her head back breaking Mitchell’s nose. He released his hold on her to grab his face. Rose spun around and kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. His legs wobbled and he dropped to the ground. He reached out for her, but she backed out of the way.

“Oi, Jimmy, get your bitch!”

Rose whirled around and came face to face with the man...boy...she considered her first love. Her heart was shattered, but she squared her shoulders and slapped him hard across the face. “You fuckin’ arsehole.”

Jimmy held his cheek in stunned silence, giving Rose the opportunity to push him over a discarded box on the pavement.

An unfamiliar voice pierced the lull between heaving breaths. “Rose!” The man in the purple jumper. _He's Northern?_ She’d forgotten completely about him. “Run!” He had his arm outstretched toward the street. She nodded and teetered on her heels. She kicked them off and fled for her life.

The Doctor watched her name fade from his list once again, and his relief was replaced by a hot rush of anger. He stalked toward the two men struggling to get up and go after Rose and was sorely tempted to collect them, list or no list. 

He paused. _What am I doing?_ He’d never been tempted to use his powers for his own end before. Guilt poured over him like a bucket of icy water. He stared at Rose’s discarded heels laying on their sides and then disappeared before he did something he’d later regret.


	3. 19 years - 10 months - 5 days

“Jack!”

A handsome man, with a cleft chin and a megawatt grin, turned around at the Doctor’s shout. 

“What can I do for you, Doc?”

“Don’t call me ‘Doc.’”

Jack raised his eyebrow. “That it?”

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand down his face. “No, it’s about today’s list.”

Jack’s other eyebrow flew up to match its mate. “You’ve never once complained about your list in the 23 years I’ve known you. What’s up?”

He pulled out his list and pointed to a name halfway down.

“Rose Marion Tyler, age 19 years, 10 months, 5 days. Ah, the young ones suck, but it hasn’t been an issue for you before. And honestly I’d prefer you handle it over someone like Harry.”

“It’s not that, it’s, er, just...she’s been on my list before.”

“Really? Well, that’s certainly unusual, but not unheard of. Some people manage to do something, make some choice, that saves themselves. Especially if it’s not a death by illness. It happens.”

“I know that it _can_ happen. Just hadn’t happened to me before Rose. And from what I’ve heard of such things, they maybe happen once or twice a century for the whole agency. But this girl has been on my list three times now!”

Jack whistled, impressed. “Wow! Three times? That must be some kind of record. This kid sounds impressive. How’d she do it?”

“Do what?”

“Get her name removed?”

“She...she’s brave. Brave and stubborn, even that first time, an’ she was only 5 or thereabout.” 

Jack laughed. “Brave _and_ stubborn, that’s a surefire way of getting your name added _onto_ the list.”

The Doctor’s lip turned up. “Yeah, she’s jeopardy friendly, but she’s a fighter.”

“Uh, did you want me to reassign her?”

“No! I, er, I was just tryin’ to figure out, why? Three times, Jack.”

Jack shrugged. “You know as well as I do, the list is decided by the man upstairs.”

\--

The Doctor waited until the end of the day to take care of the final name on his list. He didn’t want to say he was delaying the inevitable, but it just seemed like the best use of his time to collect all of the souls needing collecting from the hospitals around London before tracking down Rose. Once was a blessing, twice was a fluke, three times...he wanted her to get the most of her last day on Earth.

He went through the door of a department store that was in the process of closing for the evening. He wandered the different levels until he saw her. A golden brilliance surrounding her drew his eye, and to be honest, if it wasn’t for that otherworldly clue, he would’ve never realized it was the same girl from 3 years ago. She seemed younger, or rather, she appeared her age. Last time he saw her she was 16 going on 25, now she looked like the 19 year old she was. She had on a pink hoodie, jeans and trainers. Her hair was dyed a light blonde, but she was fresh faced, not overly made up - just a bit of mascara and lip gloss. Her eyes, though, were older. They spoke of disappointment and disillusionment. He hated it. 

She was headed for the exit, laughing with a couple of coworkers, when the security guard stopped her and sent her on an errand to the basement. Rose called a goodbye to her friends and headed for the lift. She waited impatiently for the doors to open, and when they did, she pressed the button for the basement with a bit more force than warranted. 

The Doctor smiled at her display before he remembered what he was there to do. With a sigh he glided through the floors to the basement and leaned against the darkened corridor to wait for Rose’s arrival. 

She stepped off the lift as soon as the doors opened. 

“Wilson! Wilson, I’ve got the lottery money.” When she received no response, she headed toward the office of the man she was looking for. “Wilson? Are you there?” Finding his door locked, she called out, “I can’t hang about ‘cos they’re closing the shop. Wilson!”

The noise of something being knocked over caught her attention. The Doctor shot a look over his shoulder and frowned. A tingle of awareness ran down his spine.

Rose walked passed him, but she was so focused on finding the source of the sound she didn’t notice him.

She entered a large utility room that was being used for storage. There were boxes piled along the periphery and discarded mannequins against one wall. Rose moved further into the room toward the sound of metallic clanging. 

She turned the corner and had to stifle a laugh when she saw the illusive Wilson. His large headphones were tamping down his curly grey hair, and he was gyrating his hips to the music only he could hear. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he dropped his spanner before spinning around in surprise. “Rose! You scared the bloody shite outta me.”

“Sorry. But here’s the lottery money, they’re closin’ up now, so I gotta run. You know how Gerald gets iffin’ he misses the start of X-Factor.” She grinned at the older man.

Wilson took the bag of money from Rose with a laugh. “Have a good night, Rose. And get home safely.”

“Thanks!” Rose waved at the chief electrician and then stopped short as she came upon a row of mannequins blocking her path. “Wha’?” She called over her shoulder. “Wilson, did you put these here?”

Wilson came up behind her and scratched his head. “Not me.” He called out, “Is someone muckin’ about? Who’s there?”

One of the mannequins lurched forward and raised its arm. Rose let out a screech and Wilson fell back into a barrel of industrial cleaner knocking it over. 

Rose tried to calm her breathing. “Yeah, you got me. Very funny.” Another mannequin moved forward, and then a third. “Right, I’ve got the joke. Who’s idea was this? Is it Derek’s? Is it? Derek, is this you?”

“Rose!”

Rose glanced over at Wilson, who was frantically looking around. When it fell, the cleaning liquid had splashed out of the barrel and hit the exposed wiring Wilson had been working on. The whole panel was sparking. 

Rose grabbed a discarded towel and rushed over to her friend. “Here.”

He tried to snuff out the small flame that had caught, but there must have been some residue on the fabric because it too began to burn. He dropped the towel and it landed in a puddle of the liquid. As soon as the the fire touched the fluid, the flames grew higher and raced toward the mostly full barrel.

“Shit!” The guys pretending to be shop window dummies removed their masks and stood in shock watching the fire grow.

“Derek! Your uni mates shouldn’t be down here. Get ‘em out!”

“Come on, Rose. You and Wilson need to get out too.” 

“I’ve gotta try an’ put this out. But he’s right, Rose, you go with them. Get outta here.”

Derek and his friends pulled a resisting Rose toward the exit. When she looked up, her eyes met the intense gaze of the man in the purple jumper striding into the room. She didn’t quite understand why, but she suddenly felt protected. 

She watched as he moved toward Wilson and the fire. He glanced back over his shoulder at her and yelled, “Run!”

She turned and ran.


	4. 23 years - 0 months - 0 days

Rose was walking down Piccadilly on a beautiful spring day with a bounce in her step. She was talking on her mobile and smiling as brightly as the sun.

“Micks, I’ll be right there. I’m only a couple of blocks away...oh really? And what did you get me for my birthday?” She laughed at his response and caught her tongue between her teeth. “It goes without saying that you have to provide me with chips for lunch today. What else did you get me?” She gasped in mock outrage. “That’s no fair. As my best mate, your supposed to be nice to me today. I only turn 23 once...those’re the rules. I don’t make ‘em.”

Rose was about to step off the curb to cross the street, when she noticed a flash of purple. She froze and met the sorrowful, blue gaze of...it was _him,_ the man in the purple jumper. Her heart leapt. _He’s still alive?_ She’d thought he died in the explosion a few years ago at Hendrik’s with Wilson. Her throat tightened with suppressed emotion. And just like that the moment was broken when a wall of red passed only centimeters from Rose’s face. She hastily stepped back and dropped the hand clutching her phone. When the bus had finished passing, he was gone. 

Her heart racing and throat dry, she rasped into her mobile, “Mickey, I'll...I’ll call you back.”

\--

The Doctor materialized in a swirl of black smoke in front of a sleek, modern office building at Canary Wharf. He pushed through the doors and headed straight for the row of lifts. His glower kept most away, but not Jack.

“Hey, Doc. What's got you all in a tizzy?”

The Doctor merely grunted and repeated pushed the button for the top floor. Jack raised his brow at that and asked, “Is it about that girl that was on your list again this morning? Um, Rose?”

The Doctor stood, with his back to Jack, facing the doors. “On _an’_ off. Again.”

Jack whistled and leaned over to push the button for his floor. 

The Doctor crossed his arms. “I’m gettin’ some answers today if it's the last thing I do.”

“Just don't roll up in there like an oncoming storm or you might find yourself reassigned somewhere less pleasant. Like picking up after Cerberus.”  


The Doctor stammered, “What? Cer...there’s no Cerberus!”

Jack got off when the doors opened and turned back to the Doctor. “There was no Cerberus, but I bought ol’ Dīs Pater-”

“He hates when you call him that.”

Jack raised his arms to stop the doors from closing. “Fine. I bought ol’ Hades three puppies for Christmas. Cherry, Berry and Useless. Anyway, I hear they’re...messy.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Jack winked and pulled his arm back. “Good luck, Doc, and remember you don’t want puppy duty.”

The doors closed as the Doctor shouted, “Oi!”

When the door reopened, the Doctor stepped out into a pristine, white waiting room. He glanced at the puffy clouds scattered around and the mist covering the floor. He took a deep breath and made his way to the receptionist across the room.

A woman, with dark blonde hair in a fitted white and gold suit, was typing at her computer. A plaque with the name ‘Yvonne’ sat just off to the side.

The Doctor cleared his throat.

Yvonne looked him up and down and raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. “Are you sure you’re in the right place, sir?”

The Doctor scowled. “Not sir, jus’ Doctor. I’m one of the celestial soul collectors…”

“Oh! Oh, how marvellous. Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day.” The infuriating woman began clapping, and the Doctor rubbed his hand over his lips.

“I’d, er, like to see the...ah, man.”

“The man?”

“You know, the man upstairs. Erm, here, the man here.”

Yvonne rolled her eyes and stood. “Is that what your lot is still calling our exalted director?” She came out from around her desk and leaned against it.

“Look, I just wanna see the boss, whatever he’s called up here.”

Yvonne motioned to the seating area. “If you’ll have a seat, I’ll see if there’re any appointments available today.” She then disappeared through a large gilt door.

The Doctor sat down on a cloud chair, feeling out of place and uncomfortable. A cherub with a lyre hovered over him and began playing ‘Alleluia.’

The Doctor sank further into his seat and grumbled about the music.

“And what would you prefer? Something with a little soul?” Yvonne startled him out of his thoughts. 

“Oi! Nothin’ wrong with a little ‘Soul Serenade’ then, is there?”

Yvonne smirked, “Aretha is a favorite of your boss, just so you know. And you’re in luck, Doctor. One appointment left. If you’ll follow me?”

She led him through the gilded door into a sparsely decorated office. Seated behind a white marble desk, was a redheaded woman wearing a purple gown and shawl worn in the style of ancient Rome. 

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Come on. I just wanna see the man upstairs. Are all these hoops necessary?”

The redhead leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms with a glare. “I don’t know who you expected, Sunshine, but I ain’t the temp.”

His jaw dropped and he stuttered, “What? But...I thought…” His gaze raked over her. “You’re a woman!”

“Oh, he’s observant! It’s like they say, you want a job done right, you hire a woman...and I’m _the_ Woman. Up here everyone calls me ‘Donna’ though.”

“Donna?”

“Yes, hello. I assume you blew in like a summer squall because you wanted something other than to exchange pleasantries?”

“Ah, yes, right. I’m a celestial soul collector-”

Yvonne interrupted from the doorway with a shout and more clapping. “Hurrah!”

The Doctor glowered at her and she left the office closing the door behind her.

“Anyway, as I was sayin’ I’m a collector and I’ve had a name on my list four times now. Same name, same person. She just...everytime I show up, her name whooshes right off.”

“Four times, you say?”

“Yeah.”

Donna sat back in her chair and steepled her fingers. “What’s this woman’s name?”

“Rose. Rose Marion Tyler.”

Donna waved her hand and a folder appeared on her desk. She flicked it open and started reading through the file. Her eyebrows flew up and she started laughing uncontrollably. 

“Oi! What’s so funny?”

Donna wiped her eyes. “Oh, Spaceman, you’ll be finding out soon enough. And when you manage to finally collect her, you’ll be gettin’ a promotion.”

“I...but I don't want...not at the expense of her life.”

Donna’s smile softened and she grabbed his hand. “Don't worry. Everything’ll work out as it should.” As she squeezed his hand, the Doctor was filled with a sense of peace and hope.

He walked in a daze back to the lifts and pressed the button for his floor.

The Doctor had a million thoughts running through his head. He didn’t get the answers he’d come for, but it sounded as if this wasn’t the last he’d see of Rose Tyler.


	5. 25 years - 4 months - 2 days

Today was the day. The Doctor read through his list and was unsurprised to see the name ‘Rose Marion Tyler’ on it. For the last 2 years, 4 months and 2 days since his meeting with Donna, he’d checked his list everyday with trepidation. He’d known it was coming. And now that it was here, his heart raced with excitement, but all the same he dreaded the end.

Jack peeked over his shoulder and clapped the Doctor on the back. “Want me to reassign it?”

The Doctor folded his list closed. “No.” 

He headed toward the lifts as if the Hounds of Hell were after him. The slobber they got over his jacket in their exuberance to lick his face was a pain to get out.

Jack smirked and went back to work.

\--

The Doctor paused for a moment and simply watched Rose. She was seated on a park bench with her face lifted to the sky. The sun shone brightly and enhanced the golden glow surrounding her. 

She took his breath away. 

He made his way over and sat down trying to figure out where the danger was this time. She turned her head and was surprised to see him there. 

She tilted her head. “Whatcha lookin’ for?”

He turned and met her gaze. “You’ve got to be the most jeopardy friendly person I’ve ever met, so I’m lookin’ for the meteorite that’s gonna crash land here. Or the out of control car that is going to mow us down. Or-”

Rose laughed. “That’s a bit dramatic, don’t ya think?” 

“Do you know the kind of aggravation you’ve caused me the last 20 years?” 

“Sorry if being my guardian angel has been so difficult.” She smiled at him and he saw her tongue peek out one side. 

His heart fluttered in his chest and then her words caught up with his brain. “Your what?” 

“My guardian angel.” 

He gaped at her. “You think I’m your guardian angel?” 

Her smile fell a bit. “Um, well, yeah. I mean you never age, you’re always wearin’ that same purple jumper, and I know that when I see you, even if there’s danger, I’ll be okay.” 

The Doctor dropped his face into his hands and laughed bitterly. 

“What’s the joke?”

 

“I’m nobody’s guardian angel. I’m death.”

“Death?”

“I’m a soul collector.”

“But I don’t understand. I always feel safe when you’re around. And, well, still alive.” She pointed at herself.

“Don’t remind me.”

“Oi!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m very happy that you’ve had all these extra years. I...”

“You?”

“I...admire your fortitude in getting yourself out of scrapes. As irritating as it’s been having your name remove itself from my list, I’m glad that I didn’t have to collect you.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So…erm, Mr. Death-”

“Doctor.”

“Pardon?”

“M’ name’s Doctor.”

“Doctor Death?”

He smiled and shook his head. “No. Jus’ ‘Doctor.’”

“They call you ‘Doctor?’”

“Was a medic in the army for a bit, back when I was alive. Then after I left the army, I got a PhD in astrophysics.” He shrugged. “It’s what m’ friends used to call me. And after I died, it didn’t feel right using my real name.”

“You were a real man once?”

“I’m tryin’ not to be insulted.”

“Sorry, just meant, alive?”

“Yeah. Just a regular guy. Died in a car accident when I was 38. Then got recruited to the Soul  
Agency”

Rose bit her lip and stole a glance at him. “So, erm, ‘s that why you’re here? Now? To collect my soul?”

He looked off to the distance and nodded.

“Ah.”

He brought his gaze back to her and narrowed his eyes. “You don’t sound terribly surprised.”

“I passed out at work last week, and my doctor thinks it might be ‘cos I have a genetic disorder that causes abnormal heart rhythms. I have an appointment with a specialist next week.” She shrugged. “Was told I’d have a higher risk of sudden cardiac death. ‘S kinda funny. All those near death experiences when I was younger and what finally does me in is sittin’ on a park bench.” She laughed and it came out more like a sob.

“Rose...”

She reached her hand out to grab his leg and her fingers passed right through him.

“No touch. Not until you take my hand in death.” His eyes filled with tears to match hers.

She hugged herself and laughed. “I’m scared.” She wiped at her eyes and turned in her seat to face him. “Tell me something to distract me. A secret. Something nobody knows.”

“About what?”

“About you.”

He ran his hand through his short hair as he thought about what to say. Finally, with a half smile, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

“Is that your name?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice to meet you.” Rose held out her hand to him. He studied her outstretched hand and then raised his eyes back to her face. She smiled at him and cocked her eyebrow.

He slowly reached out for her and tired of waiting, she closed the distance grasping his hand. A tingle buzzed up through his arm from their clasped hands and spread through his body. The golden light that had surrounded her, swirled around the both of them. Understanding lit her features and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. 

\--

When the Doctor opened his eyes, he was laying naked in comfortable bed next to Rose. Her eyes fluttered open at the bright light pouring through the window and she rolled to her side. Her hand reached up to cup his jaw, delicate fingers rubbing through the sensitive hairs at the back of his neck.

He shuddered. “Rose.”

She grinned wickedly. “John.”

“They said I was due a promotion, but never could’ve imagined this.” He pulled her closer to him and kissed her crown.

She snuggled into his arms. “What? Never considered forever with me?”

He clutched her tightly. “Dreamed it, but never thought I’d be that lucky.”

In a move he was not expecting, Rose flipped him onto his back and straddled his waist. 

A trio of cherubs appeared outside their window and began playing Soul Serenade. Rose started giggling. “Now that is gonna take some getting used to.”

He pulled her down and made her forget anything but the promise that sizzled between them.


End file.
